


baby, you're electric love

by livelifeliving



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelifeliving/pseuds/livelifeliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time I started a clexa snapchat fic. And then a month and a half later someone accidentally sent bobbie pics to a random person instead of @clarkesquad. And thus the Snapchat AU was born <a href="http://www.longlivetheheda.tumblr.com/post/142195753447/clarkesquad-clexa-snapchat-au-based-on-the">here</a>. </p><p>Because this is what happens when Clarke goes shopping for cute bras and accidentally sends pre-law lesbean L. Woods aka legallybrunette tit pics instead of crazy 18 year old, brown-haired Octavia (legalbrunette).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. damn clarke those bobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lexa's still just wondering if she hallucinated that beautiful good earth cleavage she received.

Clarke smiles as she looks down at her buzzing phone, seeing her friend’s name flash across the screen before sliding her thumb over to answer it.

She doesn’t even get the chance to say hello before Raven’s talking.

“Okay, so I got your snaps,” she begins before explaining, “but there was no way I was going to be able to give my full opinion in less than 15 seconds so I figured this was easier.”

“Alright. What’s the verdict?” she replies as she walks out of the fitting room in Victoria’s Secret.

“I’m liking the lace ones.”

“They were cute right?” Clarke says with a smile before putting back half the bras in her hand. “The black or the pink?”

 “I liked them both,” Raven answers on the other line. “What did O have to say?”

 “She hasn’t responded.”

 “What a bitch.”

 “I know, right?” Clarke says with a laugh, holding the remaining two bras in her hands while keeping her phone wedged between her shoulder and ear. “I’m gonna go for the black lace one. It’s a classic right?”

 “You can’t go wrong with black lace.”

 “Plus they had a super cute matching thong-“

 “I think you can skip the snapchat on that one,” Raven offers with a laugh.

 Clarke rolls her eyes. “You love it, don’t lie.”

 “I’m hanging up now.”

 “Bye Ray,” she says as she steps into line. “Talk to you later.”

\--

Sometime after one in the morning, Clarke is dozing off on her futon while Grey’s Anatomy plays in the background. These are the times she’s grateful that the housing office never got around to finding her a replacement roommate after her original one backed out.

 Her phone buzzes and she groans, feeling her way across the blanket settled on top of her as she searches for the device.

 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

HAVE YOU SEEN O’S STORY ON SNAPCHAT

**Clarkiepoo:**

Give me a sec

Wait

I’m confused

Who are all of these people she’s hanging out with?

And why is she studying polysci?

I thought she was going to a rager tonight??? 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

She is?????

I don’t know what story you’re looking at

Unless by all these people you mean giant hunk of muscle

And by studying polysci you mean doing body shots

**Clarkiepoo:**

We are definitely not watching the same thing

Legallybrunette

Right? 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Legalbrunette

 

Clarke freezes as it hits her. She’d sent pictures of her boobs to a complete stranger today. Quickly sitting up, she pulls on a sweatshirt and doesn’t even bother pausing her tv before she’s out the door.

Raven answers her door around the eighth frantic knock.

“I swear to god if y-“ Raven steps out from behind the door and sees Clarke standing before her. “Griff? What are you doing?”

“I sent some stranger tit pics on snapchat,” Clarke states. And it’s as though admitting it out loud causes the reality of it to set it. She’s shaking her head, her mouth just barely open in disbelief.

Raven crosses her arms and nods for a moment, as though contemplating this statement. “Come in.”

Her stoic composure disappears the second the door closes behind the pair though, and Raven is doubled over in laughter. “Oh my god. This is great.”

“Raven,” Clarke groans, her hand covering her eyes. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

It takes another minute or so for Raven to finally calm down, wiping away a few tears as she tries to not crack up again. “Okay, okay I’m done. I’m good.“ She takes a deep breath and leans against the counter. “I guess the first thing to ask is, did this lucky stranger open the snaps?”

 

//

 

“Come on Lexa,” Anya calls from the doorway, “it’s gonna be fun.”

“I need to study,” she mumbles in response from her desk.

“You need to get laid.”

At this, Lexa turns in her swivel chair before letting her upper body collapse onto her bed with a groan. “Anya. I’m doing perfectly fine.”

“You really need to work harder at making your namesake proud. Elle Woods would be ashamed.”

Lexa huffs, trying her best not to crack a smile. Ever since Anya had made the connection between Lexa’s name and career goals with those of a certain pink-loving law student, it’d been her favorite way to tease Lexa. The only reason she tolerated it was because graduating at the top of her class from Harvard Law would be pretty awesome. She could live with the jokes if she got a similar result.

“Elle Woods had cooler friends,” Lexa finally retorts.

“Mhm,” the blonde hums. “Sure. Well don’t do anything too crazy while I’m gone.” She turns to leave, but quickly reverses the movement. “On second thought. Go insane. It would be a welcome change. Let your pretty little pre-law self go wild for once.”

Lexa simply raises an eyebrow in response.

Lexa’s phone buzzes against the wood of the desk, and both girls turn their attention to it.

“Send whoever that is some nudes or something.”

“Fuck off,” Lexa replies, although she can’t quite hide the grin stretching across her lips.

Anya shoots up her middle finger as she turns and walks from the room and Lexa rolls her eyes, chuckling before fully lifting herself back off her bed. Reaching for her phone, she leans back in the chair and checks who’d just been trying to get ahold of her.

She looks down at her screen with furrowed brows. Wracking her brain, she tries to recall who she knows that would be “skygirlgriffin”, but can’t seem to place a face or name to it. Whoever the person is though, they’ve sent her four snapchats in a row, and although she could wait and ask her friends, curiosity gets the best of her.

Lexa immediately freezes as she takes in the picture before her. A gorgeous girl that she’s certainly never seen before is staring back at her, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very lacy pink pushup bra.

'What do you think?' is all the message reads.

Lexa swallows hard, her cheeks reddening as the timer runs out on the first photo.

Before she even has a second to process it, a similar picture is in its place, although this time with a bra that makes this girl’s boobs look somehow even better than they had before.

On the third she definitely intends to skip ahead, but is immediately distracted by the stranger’s tongue poking out playfully between the her teeth as she captures the photo, and by the last one she’s honestly just in too much shock to do anything other than stare at her phone. 

She’s not sure how long she sits there, staring at what is now just a list of the recent snapchats she’s sent and received, but it’s definitely somewhere north of five minutes.

As she finally begins to gather her thoughts, the realization of the situation hits her. She was just sent tit pics. Like, really great tit pics. From a really hot girl.

What was the protocol for this sort of thing? Should she send some sort of reply? Sending off a ‘who is this?’ seems a bit rude after what she just received. Perhaps she should send a quick message to let the girl know she’d sent them to the wrong person. But what would she take a picture of to go with it? Anya’s cat? Her notes sitting upon her desk? Her own boobs?

Lexa looks down for a moment before she shakes her head, dismissing the idea. With a hand running through her hair she does her best to slow her thoughts. She just won’t respond. That way she can forget it ever happened and move on. It’ll be easy.

 

//

 

Reaching into the bowl of popcorn she’s made, Clarke lazily browses her phone. Seeing that Octavia has updated her story, she taps on the screen watching her crazy friend in the midst of what appears to be a pull up competition from the looks of it with the same crazy ripped dude she’d been spending time with ever since that party last week. Lincoln, she remembers Octavia saying, as the picture switches to one of Raven on Octavia’s back, the pair laughing.

Immediately from there, the image changes to the cover of a political science textbook, and Clarke knows right away whose snapchat story has to have been next in line. Her thumb is over the screen, ready to swipe away. After all, she doesn’t even know this girl that she’s already probably creeped out enough. She changes her mind as the picture switches.

On her screen is a girl, a slight smile on her lips as she stares straight ahead. She has a few small braids in her otherwise down, wavy, brown hair and a cup in her hand as she sits on a couch.

‘I stole her phone, every1 keep your mouths shut’ the caption reads.

Is this the person whose snapchat she’d mistaken for O’s?

Next up comes a video of the same girl. This time among a few other people, playing what appears to be Cards Against Humanity.

“Well of course I’m choosing ‘the homosexual agenda’,” the brunette from the last picture states proudly.

“She _is_ the homosexual agenda, Gustus,” replies a voice from somewhere off screen, probably from whoever’s holding the phone.

“I _am_ the-“ the girl begins before furrowing her brow in what has to be the cutest expression of puzzlement Clarke’s ever seen. “Hey, I have other qualit-“

When the video cuts off, Clarke is still smiling.

‘A wild Lexa in her natural habitat’ is captioned over the last video- a recording of the same girl, singing softly along with a song, a bright smile on her face. There’s a soft chuckle from behind the phone and then the girl is staring right at the camera with her green eyes. 

“Anya, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shit,” the other voice says, the phone seeming to move as the brunette- Lexa, reaches towards it. And then the video ends.

Clarke is still smiling as she swipes out of whoever’s story is next in line. After a quick google search to make sure a person can’t tell if you’ve viewed their story more than once, she rewatches it three more times.

 

**Clarkiepoo:**

I’ve got a problem 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

And I’ve got a solution

Alcohol

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Problem solved

**Clarkiepoo:**

Not that kind of problem guys

Okay well maybe that kind of problem

I don’t even know anymore 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Oh god

That bad? 

**Clarkiepoo:**

You remember how I accidentally sent some stranger tit pics on snapchat? 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

You say that like it’s something I might forget

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Good times good times

**Clarkiepoo:**

Guys 

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Sorry

We’re listening

  **Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Go on 

**Clarkiepoo:**

Well you know how snapchat’s new update automatically goes from one story to the next?

I accidentally watched her story

Like 5 times

She’s super hot

And super gay

Help 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Oh my god I wanna see

**Clarkiepoo:**

I’m not going to screenshot some random girl’s snapchat story

I’ve already sent her pics of my boobs

I don’t want to freak her out even more 

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Well did she block you?

**Clarkiepoo:**

No 

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Did she remove you from her friends?

**Clarkiepoo:**

No 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Then you can’t have done anything too irreversible

Plus who wouldn’t love surprise Clarke Griffin boob pics

**Clarkiepoo:**

Raven 

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

Sorry I’m just speaking the truth

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

It’s true. She is

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

I mean

Damn Clarke those bobbies

**Clarkiepoo:**

I know right

Should I send her more? 

**Octavia the Better Blake:**

Alright I’m gonna have you slow it down right there

**Cravin’ Ravin’ Reyes:**

But really get your ass over here

I wanna see pics of this girl

 

//

 

Lexa about chokes on her bacon when she looks down at her phone.

Skygirlgriffin had viewed her story.

What did that mean?

Had it been intentional? Should she say something? Should she go watch the girl’s story now?

“God, Lex. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Lexa is drawn out of her mid-morning panic, turning to face the older girl now standing behind her chair at the table, although she doesn’t speak. 

Anya rolls her eyes. “Oh my god. Stop being emo and share your feelings.” 

Lexa sets her phone down and reaches for her orange juice in front of her. “You’re one to talk.” 

“Hey, do as I say, not as I do.” Anya takes a seat beside her, stealing Lexa’s last bacon slice from her plate. “Now spill.”

Lexa groans, but finally admits defeat as she meets Anya’s eyes. “There’s this girl.”

Anya’s smile widens at this piece of information. “Is she from school? Or from the gym? The library?”

“Snapchat,” Lexa answers wistfully.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Lexa sighs. “You have to promise not hold this over me for all of time.”

“Oh,” the blonde starts with a chuckle, leaning back in her chair, “this is gonna be good.”

Lexa glares at her and Anya rolls her eyes in defeat. “Alright, alright. I’ll do my best.”

“This girl is probably the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Lexa begins. “But I think she sent me pictures on accident.”

“Do you have them? Can I see?”

“I’m not going to screenshot pictures of a topless stranger, Anya.”

It takes everything inside the older girl not to burst out laughing. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m gonna stop you right there.”

Realizing what she’s said, Lexa’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “Not completely topless. She had a bra on an-“

“So have you met this girl before?”

Lexa shakes her head.

“Have you made literally any effort to contact her in any way, shape, or form since this happened?”

“Well it’s not like there’s a standard procedure for this sort of thing, An.”

“Has she tried to contact you at all since it happened?”

Lexa hesitates for a moment, looking down at her phone. “She watched my story today.”

Anya nods, taking in this information, before nudging Lexa’s side with her elbow. “Let’s watch hers.”

The brunette’s green eyes sneak a glance at her friend. “Is that weird?”

“Can’t be weirder than sending tit pics to a stranger,” Anya replies with a shrug.

On the screen of Lexa’s phone appears a video of three girls in a car singing loudly to some poppy song on the radio. The blonde one is holding the phone, her face right in the center. 

“That’s her,” Lexa whispers. 

She completely misses the way Anya’s eyebrows raise as she looks over at the younger girl.

Next comes a picture of a plate with both sushi and pizza on it.

And finally a picture of the blonde smiling at the camera, her tongue doing that thing again where it just barely pokes out between her teeth.

“Damn Lex, you’ve got it bad.”

Lexa closes the app and does her best to replace the smile on her face with a glare directed at Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 1k word ficlet...obviously that didn't happen. I promise there will be actual clexa interaction in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come bug me at [longlivetheheda.tumblr.com](http://www.longlivetheheda.tumblr.com) and I'll love you forever.


	2. good snapchat cleavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't want Snapchat truth or dare, Legally Blonde, and Facetime Flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me forever and a day to update. Life got crazy and procrastination is my middle name. Thank you so, so much for all the love on the first half of this thing, I hope you like this part just as much.

Clarke is smiling at her phone, holding it out in front of her for a moment before it falls lower. Her fingers dance across the screen and she doesn’t even notice Raven’s sat down across from her until she hears her friend’s voice. “Dude, who could you _possibly_ be snapchatting? Literally everyone in your contacts is here right now.”

Clarke taps her screen a few more times before looking up at Raven. “I have other friends,” she states defensively.

The brunette looks at her skeptically and takes a drink from her red solo cup. “Right,” she says, drawing the word out. “Such as?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, her lips pursing together for a moment before she gives in. “It’s Lexa.”

Raven’s mouth falls open, a huge grin spreading across her face. “No fucking way.”

“Lexa?” Octavia chimes in, swinging herself over the back of the couch to sit beside Raven. “Who’s Lexa?”

“Bobbie pic girl, O,” the dark haired girl explains. “Keep up.”

Now Octavia’s jaw is dropping as she crosses her arms over her chest, looking over at the blonde. “Oh my god, Griffin! When did this happen?”

“Nothing happened,” Clarke defends, shaking her head at her friends’ presumptuousness. “We’ve just been snapchatting back and forth for a few days.”

Raven nods approvingly. “So sending additional titty pics _was_ the way to go.”

Clarke lets out a groan as she drops her head back against the chair, her arms flopping out beside her. “I didn’t send her more pictures of my boobs. God, you guys.”

Her friends can’t help but laugh at the blonde’s dramatic display before Octavia taps Clarke’s leg with her foot playfully. “Then how did it happen?”

Clarke shrugs. “We started watching each others stories and one day I replied to one of them. We’ve been going back and forth ever since.”

“Doing what exactly?” Raven questions.

“Well if you must know, we’re playing truth or dare right now.”

Both friends burst out laughing. Between chuckles, Octavia manages to get out, “Oh my god. You’re so thirsty.”

“You know it is possible to play truth or dare without everything being related to sex,” Clarke counters, trying her best to keep herself from joining in on the laughter.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Raven looks over at Octavia, the pair smiling before they scramble up to sit on either side of Clarke. “So whose turn is it now?”

“Mine,” the blonde answers, before quickly adding, “but you guys are not getting involved.”

Octavia holds up her hands in mock-surrender as she meets Clarke’s glare. “Alright, alright. We’ll leave you and your snapchat girlfriend alone.”

“She’s not my-“ Clarke begins, before she feels her phone buzz, and immediately looks down. A smile pulls across her lips as she sees the notification.

“You keep telling yourself that, Griff,” Raven says with a smirk. She chuckles at Clarke’s attempt of a pout. “Just let us know if you guys need anything- some snacks, a condom.”

Clarke groans at her friends’ teasing, and raises both her middle fingers as they back away. After a few seconds, she allows her attention to move back to the device in her hand.

 _‘So what’ll it be?’_ the caption reads on top of a picture of the brunette smiling, her hair all pulled over one shoulder, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

Quickly, Clarke puts the camera on herself and gives a playful glare. _‘Dare’_

It’s only a moment before her phone is lighting up once more, and Clarke eagerly opens the message. _‘Take a shot and tell me a secret about you’_

A smile plays at Clarke’s lips as she takes a quick picture of herself for the reply, her hand pulling her hair back as her blue eyes focus. _‘That’s two things’_

She’s not quite sure what sort of response she had been expecting from Lexa, but it wasn’t this one. The brunette’s bottom lip is between her teeth, and she seems closer somehow, like she had been leaning in towards her phone. Clarke can’t help but notice the way her low cut shirt reveals her cleavage in the image on her screen. _‘Scared to share?’_

With a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind of those wandering thoughts, Clarke grabs a shot from the counter and turns the camera on herself. Pressing her finger to the screen she starts to record. She tips her head back as she downs the shot of vodka, squeezing her eyes shut as it goes down before smirking proudly at the camera. “I’m really attracted to you.”

//

Lexa is left staring at her phone even after the video has finished playing, eyes wide and cheeks red. Anya eyes her from her seat at the table and makes her way over to the younger girl. Nudging her side with her elbow, she chuckles as she watches her friend return from her daze. “You alright, L? Did blondie send you more-“ she pauses for a second, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “pictures?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, finally shifting her gaze off of her now black screen. “No, Anya, she did not.”

“Then what’s up with the heart eyes?”

The brunette stays quiet for a few seconds, hoping that maybe Anya will drop the question, but she has no such luck. “She, uh,” she begins, her voice lowered as she mumbles, “she told me she’s attracted to me.”

Lexa braces herself for the teasing, but to her surprise it doesn’t come. Instead, her friend’s stare seems to intensify, like she’s trying to get a read on her. Before she can comment, Anya speaks up. “And how about you?”

Lexa rubs her thumb across the black screen of her phone a few times, mulling over the answer for a moment. “Yeah,” she answers with a nod.

Before anything more can be said, Lexa’s phone lights up with a notification- another snapchat from Clarke.

 _‘Truth or Dare?’_ the photo reads, featuring a picture of the blonde grinning, her tongue peaking out between her teeth.

Lexa watches from the corner of her eye as Anya moves back towards the rest of their friends before tapping her phone to reply. She tilts her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. _‘Truth’_

Clarke’s gaze is cast downwards in the next picture Lexa receives, her dark eyelashes against her pale skin and her blonde hair framing her smiling face. _‘Can I have your number?’_

She hopes her blush isn’t too noticeable in the next image she sends of herself, unable to erase the grin from her lips. _‘Sure’_

Clarke’s blue eyes are back in the next message, and so is that hint of her tongue.

_‘I’m waiting’_

Lexa’s grin only widens, but she purses her lips together in an attempt at playing smug. _‘I answered your question. Should’ve been more specific’_

 _‘Ugh you’re such a lawyer’_ reads the next one, and Lexa laughs, able to practically see the eyeroll Clarke would be giving her.

She replies with a simple smile. _‘Your turn’_

Lexa is not at all surprised when Clarke’s picture is accompanied simply by the word _‘Dare’_ , the same choice she had made for at least the last three or four rounds, her eyes taking on the same challenging glint that they did each time. It was far from Lexa’s place to call her out on it though, seeing as she had picked truth for the majority of her turns.

Quickly thinking of something, Lexa smiles, her green eyes bright as she presses her lips together in a smile, making her high cheekbones even more pronounced. _‘I dare you to give me your number’_

The brunette can’t help but laugh as she receives the next message, a picture of Clarke with her palm to her face. _‘Oh my god you’re a nerd too’_

Before Lexa has a chance to respond, there is another message on her phone from Clarke, her number followed by a string of random emojis.

Lexa quickly enters the number into her phone, an excited grin on her face as her fingers move across her screen.

**555-100-4283**

Hi Clarke.

Lexa stares at her phone, waiting for those three dots to appear, letting her know that Clarke got her message- that Clarke is texting her back. Her smile starts to drop after a minute, and she’s just about to check that she’s entered the right number when her phone begins to buzz. With a new facetime call. From Clarke.

Her eyes go wide and Lexa quickly looks around the room from where she stands at the edge of it, her friends talking and laughing while loud music plays. Before anyone can notice she’s gone, she backs out, making her way to her room and shutting the door. Excitedly she taps her finger to her screen, and then Clarke, with her big smile and bright blue eyes is looking back at her.

“Hi Lexa.”

//

“Oh my god, this is totally gonna be you,” Clarke mumbles, her eyes shifting between the phone in her hand and her laptop screen, where Legally Blonde is currently playing.

She smiles as she sees Lexa grin, shaking her head. “I’m going into environmental law, Clarke.”

Clarke hushes her, mouthing along to the movie for a moment before giving her full attention back to the brunette. “Well then you’ll be the Elle Woods of environmental law.”

“Technically you’re not wrong,” Lexa says with a chuckle. “What sort of thing do you want to go into?”

“Art therapy,” the blonde replies before continuing. “I started off as a bio major- I was going to go to med school and become a doctor like my mom. Because I want to help people. I want to help them heal.”

By this point, neither girl is watching the movie, green eyes focused on blue as they look at each other through their screens.

“But I took an art class, just as a way to relieve some stress, and couldn’t let that part of myself go after the semester was over.” She shrugs. “Art therapy means I don’t have to, and I still get to help people.”

“That sounds really amazing, Clarke. I’d love to get to see some of your art one day.”

Clarke bites her lip, quiet for a moment as her eyes shift around her room, thoughts swimming quickly through her head.

“What?” Lexa mumbles, questioningly.

“I’ve got a little showing- it’s just a few of my things really, nothing major, but it’s next weekend.” She shrugs. “I know it’d be a bit of a drive down here, but-“

Before Clarke can finish, Lexa is already nodding quickly, cutting off Clarke as she interjects. “It’d be no problem. I could come.”

“I could,” Clarke begins tentatively; gauging Lexa’s reaction to her words, “take you out, afterwards. Show you around and stuff.”

“Yeah.” There’s a hint of red in Lexa’s cheeks as she nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.”

The pair are just smiling at each other, the sounds of end credit themes and closing doors and distant sirens going completely unnoticed by them. Clarke yawns, her smile stretching as her mouth opens and Lexa laughs, finally breaking their gaze. 

“Shit, it’s almost four in the morning.”

“Oops,” Clarke mumbles, a lazy grin sweeping across her face.

Lexa offers a playful glare in return. “You’re a bad influence.”

The blonde shrugs before laying back, her head hitting her pillow. She rolls onto her side and smirks as she looks into her phone. “I’d be a worse influence if I was actually there with you.”

The girl on the other end of the line can’t help but let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head, although her gaze stays fixed on Clarke. “I have no doubt.” 

//

“Well good morning, sleepyhead,” Anya teases as Lexa walks into the kitchen.

She only hums in response, side-eyeing her friend before opening up the fridge.

“I never thought I’d see the day where Lexa Woods wasn’t the first one up.”

Lexa retrieves a cup of yogurt before nudging the refrigerator door shut with her hip. She grabs a spoon from the nearby drawer and slides up to sit on the counter, facing her friend. “I though you wanted me to be more,” she pauses, waving her spoon around as she recalls Anya’s words, “wild.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” the blonde counters. “Although I do want details.”

“Details?” Lexa questions, although her eyes remain fixed on her spoon, suddenly very interested in her reflection in the metal.

“Don’t play dumb, Lex. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Nothing happened,” she says with a shrug. She takes a bite of her yogurt before elaborating, “We literally just talked.”

Anya’s eyebrows raise and her arms cross over her chest. 

Lexa mumbles as she continues, “For like six hours.”

“Mhm,” The blonde hums, her lips turning up in a barely-there smile as she waits for more.

“Yeah.” As she takes another spoonful of her breakfast, she finds herself smiling, thinking back on the night before. “She lives like an hour away. I think I’m gonna drive down next weekend.”

Anya swats playfully at Lexa’s arm. “Oh my god. You’ve got a date.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t deny the accusation.

“You better not transfer on me,” Anya says, waving a finger at her roommate. “You already signed the lease for next year.”

Lexa can’t help but roll her eyes at her friend. “I’m not transferring. Calm down.”

“Alright, alright. But next time she needs to come up here, so Gustus and I can see what she’s made of.”

“First of all,” Lexa starts, finishing off her yogurt before setting the empty cup and spoon on the counter, “let’s see how this one goes before we start making any future plans. And second, I’m perfectly capable of judging character. I don’t need you guys scaring a perfectly normal girl away.”

Lexa’s phone begins to buzz from its spot on the table and the brunette eyes it from where she’s seated on the counter. Anya rolls her eyes but reaches over to grab it. “Speaking of Miss Perfect,” she mumbles, as she sees Clarke’s name on the screen, accompanied by what’s clearly a screenshot from facetime, the blonde lying with her head on her pillow, eyes closed and a smile on her face lit up by only the brightness of the screen. Lexa’s face is in the corner of the screen, a big smile on her face.

Lexa grabs the phone from her friend, taking a deep breath to control her excitement before swiping across the screen. “Hey Clarke.”

By the time the blonde speaks, any attempt Lexa had made at restraint is gone, her eyes bright and smile wide as she looks at the girl on the screen in front of her. “Morning, Lex.” 

Anya teases her friend with a fake gag and Lexa glares at her for a moment before hopping off the counter, making her way back to her room as Clarke continues on, knowing she must seem crazy to Anya, to look this taken with a girl she hardly knows. For whatever reason, as she brings her focus to the bright blue eyes on the screen before her, she can’t find it in herself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Fun fact: the phone number spells out 100 hate. Originally I was gonna put in one that was "I hate jroth" but that could actually be some poor soul's phone number, and I didn't want people calling to congratulate them for the next 20 years. 
> 
> Come bug me at [longlivetheheda.tumblr.com](http://longlivetheheda.tumblr.com) and I'll love you forever.


End file.
